The present invention has significant advantages over available easels in that it can be easily disassembled and conveniently packaged in a box of a size suitable for storage, transportation and store display.
Prior devices typically included three or four single piece legs which were bulky and overly large for easy storage. This problem was minimized somewhat by the use of three legs held together by a bolt at one end which allowed he tripod forward by the legs to be collapsed somewhat. These devices were somewhat unstable when in use and were not typically capable of being stored in a small space due to their length. Affixment of a tray to hold writing implements was also difficult because the three legs needed to be moveable so as to be parallel and in contact with each other for storage.
The common four leg models were even more cumbersome due to the typical use of single piece legs. If these devices were collapsible at all, they were still so large that compact storage was almost impossible. The lack of a suitable compact storage function for the prior devices was a drawback for easy use of the devices and was even more problematic for shipping and sale of the product. Easels with single piece legs have proven so difficult to store, handle and display for sale, that many retailers have simply decided against carrying easels at all. There is consequently a need for an improved device.